


Rules to living with the Winchesters

by Castiels_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can't think of more tags, Comedy, Fluff, Funny, Guide line, How to survive knowing the Winchesters, Men of Letters Bunker, Randomness, Rules, Winchesters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_wings/pseuds/Castiels_wings
Summary: a list of funny rules and things to do or not do when living with Sam and Dean I will include Castiel and probably some other characters along the way. It's not just the rules though some story behind them to. Reader will end up with Castiel, eventually. Mostly comedy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BTW (Y/s/n) Is your ship name. I have seen this done before in other Fandoms and slightly different ways so in no way is this Idea originally mine but I can't give credit to everyone who has done one of these style stories before unfortunately. Please leave a kudo or a comment it's appreciated (:

Rules to living with the Winchesters  
A guide by me, (Y/n)

Note: I’m writing this because it would have been useful when I first moved in with Sam and Dean, also Sam keeps moaning at me to “Do something productive” so he thinks I’m writing a report on our last hunt (I’m not) ok that’s it, (Y/n)

Rule #1  
Don’t make the boys sandwiches every time they fight a witch  
(It was funny the first time)  
(Now it’s not)  
(At least Dean eats them)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #2  
Don’t offend plaid.  
(That’s it, just don’t)  
(I woke up and all of my clothes had been switched to plaid)  
(I still don’t know if it was Sam or Dean)  
(It was probably both of them)  
(I got them back by changing all their clothes to pink)  
(They wore them for a week to prove a point)  
(It was hilarious)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #3  
Don’t say Hello boys in Crowley’s accent when you walk into a room  
(I did manage to make them jump)  
(Although one time I got holy water in the face)  
(That sucked)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #4  
Don’t use cas’s angel blade for cooking  
(I think this one explains itself)  
(I got a 5 hour long speech about the history of that weapon)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #5  
Don’t graphite Moose on Sam’s door  
(What? Dean dared me I wasn’t about to back down)  
(I ended up with moose written about 50 times on my door)  
(I think I know who did it…)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #6  
Don’t dress as Lucifer for Halloween  
(The boys were mad)  
(Cas was confused as always)  
(And no one in the town knew who I was, when I said Lucifer they wall laughed at me)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #7  
Don’t tell Castiel you like his voice  
(What I wasn’t lying)  
(It was really awkward though)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #8  
Don’t Yell Sabriel every time Sam and Gabriel are in a room together  
(Even if you do ship it)  
(Sam was very annoyed, Gabriel asked what it meant)  
(Now Gabriel shouts it as well and flirts with Sam)  
(#WIN)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #9  
Don’t steal Gabriel candy  
(Even if he is your bestie)  
(You won’t like him when he is mad)  
(He made everything I ate taste like broccoli for a WEEK)  
(I still need to get him back for that)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #10  
Don’t paint your nails in Dean’s car  
(Even if you only have 5 mins before a party)  
(He freaked out and banned me from the car for a week)  
(I’ll probably do it again anyway)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #11  
Don’t tell Sam plaid doesn’t suit him  
(See rule two for more about plaid)  
(I actually DO recommend you try this one, it was hilarious)  
(He just kind of mumbled then left the room)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #12  
Don’t make Cas watch Titanic with you  
(He cried)  
(You have no idea how uncomfortable it is sitting next to a weeping angle)  
(#someone call the doctor)  
(He did hug me though so I guess that’s a bonus?)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #13  
Don’t make Balthazar watch Titanic  
(I had to put him in angel cuffs)  
(He went and saved the boat again)  
(Now Sam and Dean are mad at me to! Thanks a lot)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #14  
Don’t give Garth new sock puppets for Christmas  
(It was a joke)  
(He actually used them)  
(It was kind of cute though)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #15  
Don’t tell Dean he is not Batman  
(He WILL run around in a cape for the rest of the day)  
(Actually do do this he let me be robin)  
(It was awesome, Sam was Joker)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #16  
Don’t make Sam carry you everywhere  
(He is so tall thoughhhhhh)  
(You can see everything from up there)  
(I hit my head on door frames and ceilings like 8 times though)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #17  
Don’t ask Dean to sing…. Ever  
(He will, don’t be fooled by his tough exterior)  
(Metallica is my personal fav he sings)  
(Sam even joined in once although Cas refused)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #18  
Don’t forget the pie  
(You will feel Dean’s wrath)  
(Well that’s what he says neither of us has dared forget the pie to find out)  
(What he is scary!)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #19  
Don’t tell everyone you are in love with Castiel  
(Sam ships it now)  
(So does Dean)  
(Cas doesn’t understand why they keep saying (Y/s/n))  
(Everyone else laughs)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #20  
Don’t tell Cas to order Pizza  
(I wasn’t there when the original thing happened but I have been filled in now)  
(I was so confused when Cas just asked if I was a babysitter?)  
(Now I know, I wish I didn’t)  
//////////////////////////////////////////


	2. Rules 20-40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 20-40 there is not much else to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say last time but basically no one is dead Yay! because I wan'ted to use dead characters so with my amazing author powers I brought them back to life! Also Crowley is still bad but kind of not as I wanted to include him.

Rule #21  
Don’t tell cas Bees are dying out  
(He got really upset)  
(I still don’t know why, just don’t do it)  
(I didn’t even do this on purpose it just randomly came up in conversation)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #22  
Don’t pretend you can see Lucifer  
(They didn’t believe me anyway)  
(They were just mad)  
(The thought “too soon?” came to mind)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #23  
Don’t Yell at Dean because Dean yelled at Cas  
(It wasn’t his fault though!)  
(I just got told to mind my own business and a horrible glare)  
(This time the thought “if looks could kill” came to mind)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #24  
Don’t ask Cas to mend your broken heart  
(He started panicking that my heart broke)  
(He didn’t know it was an expression)  
(Sam and Dean just laughed at me trying to calm him down)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #25  
Don’t pretend to be soulless  
(What it was fun?)  
(I’m (Y/n) and I don’t care about anyone)  
(Dean laughed)  
(Sam…. Didn’t)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #26  
Don’t mock Dean about the time with the fairies  
(Sam and Gabriel joined in to)  
(Hey Dean Do you want to go to never land… oh…. Wait you killed tink)  
(Dean I think I saw a fairy! Oh wait it was just a moth)  
(Hey Dean what’s the weirdest thing you have ever microwaved)  
(He was not impressed)  
(We however found it hilarious)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #27  
Don’t tell Cas dean loves him  
(He went very red)  
(I made and angel blush I think that’s an accomplishment)  
(He said he loved him as family then just left, blink and he’s gone)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #28  
Don’t randomly hug Castiel  
(He was really confused at first)  
(He actually asked me what I was doing)  
(And told me I should talk to dean about personal space, rude!)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #29  
Don’t tell Crowley you like his accent  
(The boys won’t let me see him now)  
(Said I was to childish)  
(Crowley said he liked my hair)  
(We are besties now, we moan about Sam and Dean together)  
(They still don’t know, although Cas walked in on us chatting once then just slowly backed out)  
(It was awkward but extremely funny)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #30  
Don’t ask Cas to watch you sleep  
(He said yeah sure, I thought for once he got a joke)  
(I woke up and he was standing there)  
(I then rather angrily told him it was a joke)  
(I think I hurt his feelings)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #31  
Don’t tell random strangers your friends with and angel and fight demons for a living  
(Sam and Dean had to get me out of hospital)  
(What? I only told the truth)  
(They were mad at the time but now we laugh about it)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #32  
Don’t change Sam’s morning alarm to heat of the moment  
(Me and Gabe decided to prank him)  
(He spent the whole day waiting for someone to die and trying to find Gabe)  
(I played innocent)  
(He found out)  
(He wasn’t happy at all)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #33  
Don’t go to the supernatural conventions with Charlie  
(SOOO much Destiel)  
(Everyone said I had a good me costume, duh I am me)  
(Although one person said (Y/n) would never wear that)  
(Of course I wouldn’t you obviously know me better than me)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #34  
Don’t get in a prank war with Sam and Dean  
(I lost so badly)  
(Although I did make Dean think I painted Baby pink)  
(He was so angry)  
(So he kind of locked me out of my room with all my things in for a week)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #35  
Don’t talk to Sam about dogs  
(He got very upset)  
(I had a giant crying Moose to deal with)  
(He didn’t even want salad!)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #36  
Don’t buy Dean that ping pong table he wanted for the bunker  
(We didn’t get any work don’t for a week)  
(Even Sam and Castiel joined in)  
(We had a tournament, I won)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #37  
Don’t invite Kevin, Gabe, Charlie and Garth for a sleep over  
(Just don’t invite anyone to sleep over)  
(Too much sugar was consumed as Gabe just kept making more sweets)  
(Charlie made us all T-shirts)  
(Kevin prank called his school friends)  
(I don’t even remember half of what happened)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #38  
Don’t host a party when Sam and Dean and Cas are out  
(It was awesome)  
(They found me passed out alone in a trashed house)  
(Luckily I didn’t host it in the bunker or they would be REALLY mad)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #39  
Don’t put the Supernatural books in the library  
(Sam was mad)  
(Dean actually burnt them)  
(I replaced them though and they still don’t know)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #40  
Don’t replace all the weapons with plastic ones  
(I made them follow a map to get them back)  
(Let’s just say my key to the weapons room was taken away)  
//////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas you would like in the story please comment or message me I will give credit.


	3. Rules 40-60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule 40-60 not much else to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS HELP ME this is harder than it seams: if you have ideas fro rules or a rule please message me or comment I will give credit.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO AFTER THIS: I will be doing short stories of how some of these rule happened and how and why they are rules so look out for that once this is done.

Rule #41  
Don’t give Kevin filter coffee made with energy drink instead of water  
(What I saw it on tublr)  
(He was bouncing of walls…. LITERALLY)  
(Cas had to do the finger to forehead sleep thingy)  
(He was out cold for hours)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #42  
Don’t eat Dean’s pie  
(He made me bake him a new one)  
(At least I wasn’t put in the dungeon)  
(He did consider it though…)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #43  
Don’t offend larping in front of Charlie  
(She made me go with her to the next one to prove it was good)  
(It was actually really fun)  
(Until they realised I had very real knives as kicked me out)  
(It was for protection hanging out with Winchesters you never know when you may be attacked)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #44  
Don’t Braid Sam’s hair while he is asleep  
(I got photos for blackmail)  
(I sent them to Dean for insurance)  
(He was so mad he changed my shampoo to green hair die)  
(I rocked it)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #45  
Don’t cosplay as Castiel  
(I thought it would be funny)  
(It was just weird)  
(Dean has blackmail pictures)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #46  
Don’t replace all Dean’s songs with Pop  
(His face was priceless)  
(Then it was very angry)  
(So mine became very scared)  
(Long story short he got his songs back as quick as possible)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #47  
Don’t tell Castiel you want a pet cat  
(I was just randomly saying how a cat would be nice)  
(Next thing I know I have a pet cat?!)  
(I didn’t have the heart to tell him I was joking so I kept him, he is pure white with blue eyes)  
(He’s named Angel)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #48  
Don’t tell Castiel he is Angel’s dad  
(He was confused)  
(But he eventually gave up and accepted)  
(We are happy parents now)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #49  
Don’t by Sam that hoodie you saw that said ½ Human ½ Demon  
(What? It was only a joke)  
(He didn’t find it funny for some reason)  
(He actually wore it once because Gabriel finger snapped it on to him)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #50  
Don’t remind Sam of “that time he was a car”  
(So many car puns were used that day)  
(So many disappointed glances were given)  
(You know what actually do, do this I need back up)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #51  
Don’t mock Dean about watching Dr Sexy  
(He tackled me and made me watch it)  
(I love it I’m caught up now)  
(We watch it every Wednesday when we’re not saving the world)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #52  
Don’t enforce Movie night Friday  
(I thought it would be fun)  
(It was just chaotic)  
(Gabriel, Castiel, Sam, Dean, Charlie, Kevin, me and Garth all in one room)  
(Crowley showed up at one point as well that was… Interesting)  
(Sam was so tall he blocked everyone’s view)  
(Charlie had already seen every movie and kept telling us random trivia)  
(Garth was just plain happy to be there)  
(Gabe made sure that no one ran out of sweets so everyone was on a sugar high)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #53  
Don’t tell the police there’s been a demonic possession when you’re “FBI”  
(I had, had a long day and had, had enough frankly)  
(They were particularly annoying that time)  
(Luckily they thought I was joking, I wasn’t)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #54  
Don’t make everyone do secret Santa  
(Somehow Crowley joined in)  
(Everyone ended up with odd gifts)  
(Dean got pie)  
(Sam got a text book)  
(No one knew what to get cas… I think he got a new coat but he never wore it)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #55  
Don’t introduce the boys to Sherlock  
(Dean as quoting Moriarty for a week)  
(Sam was John and kept yelling “Dam my leg”)  
(They made cas be Sherlock as he understood emotions the least at the time)  
(I was Molly (; that was the only bonus)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #56  
Don’t put a devils trap on the Pie container when Dean is a Demon  
(This also goes for his car, the fridge, your door ect)  
(Actually do put one on your door it is useful)  
(Dean was upset I wouldn’t let him in though)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #57  
Don’t use salt filled hula hoops  
(It was so much fun)  
(Sam even used them saying “I guess it works”)  
(Dean refused)  
(Guess who had to be saved from a ghost that day (Hint it was Dean))  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #58  
Don’t make Castiel watch films with angels in them  
(He said they were very incorrect)  
(And was confused at why humans thought angels were like that)  
(It was just not an enjoyable experience)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #59  
Don’t take Cas swimming  
(He just stood in the water still as a stone)  
(Even splashing didn’t work)  
(He just stood there I don’t think he got the whole swimming part)  
(At least I got to see him topless)   
(Note to self never let Castiel read this book)   
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #60  
Don’t buy a wall plaque that says “Hunt your inner demons” and sharpie over it so it says “Hunt the demons trying to kill you”  
(Sam and Dean did find it funny)  
(But they didn’t hesitate to take it down)  
(Fine next time I’ll put it in my room!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS HELP ME this is harder than it seams: if you have ideas fro rules or a rule please message me or comment I will give credit. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO AFTER THIS: I will be doing short stories of how some of these rule happened and how and why they are rules so look out for that once this is done.


	4. Rules 60-80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule 60-80 not much else to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOLLOWS THIS MESSAGE -------: I am going to be making this part of a series the rest of the series will be stories with a rule as a prompt please comment which rules you would like turned into stories.

Rule #61  
Don’t ask every witch you meet which Hogwarts house there in  
(That one got me cursed a few times)  
(The other times I just got condescending looks from the brothers)  
(One time Cas was there he was confused and asked why I thought the witch was in a house because we were outside)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #62  
Don’t ask Cas if he has a halo  
(He just said it was a story made up by humans and no angels had halos)  
(He was rather grumpy to be honest)  
(Bad time or am I really that annoying)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #63  
Don’t give Dean a Diary  
(He was mad and said they were stupid and he was too busy to write in it)  
(I walked in on him later writing in it)  
(I am sooo going to steal it)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #64  
Don’t ask Cas if you can paint his nails  
(He didn’t know what I meant so he said yes)  
(I did it quickly before he could back out)  
(I also didn’t tell him how to take it off)  
(He had sparkly pink nails for a week)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #65  
Don’t try and set Charlie and Kevin up  
(I thought they would be cute together)  
(I sent them out together)  
(They spent the time coming up with a plan to get me back)  
(They are surprisingly violent when angry)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #65  
Don’t make Dean eat salad  
(He asked and I quote “What’s this green stuff doing where the burger should be”)  
(I honestly don’t know how he does all that running and fighting and punching with such a terrible diet)  
(I asked him he said “Skill” then walked off)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #66  
Don’t set Crowley’s number in your phone as angry short person   
(He knows everything (don’t question how) and he was not pleased)  
(I pissed of the king of hell bad move on my part)  
(He teamed up with Gabe who had to get me back for something I did a while ago that I forgot about)  
(And with his help made everyone think my name was “Stupid tall person” for a whole week)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #67  
Don’t flirt with Dean in front of Sam or Cas  
(I don’t actually like him he is pretty much my brother)  
(But we both know it annoys the other two so we do it a lot)  
(I get why Sam finds it annoying but I thought Cas would just ignore it…)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #68  
Don’t steal the Diary you gave to Dean  
(I finally got round to it)  
(However I only got to read the first page before I was attacked)  
(It was not a good memory, so many bruises)  
(My shoulder hasn’t been the same since *sigh*)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #69  
Don’t yell Parkour on a hunt and proceed to recklessly jump around buildings  
(Pro: It was so much fun)  
(Con: The vamps found us A LOT quicker)  
(Pro: It was so much fun)  
(Con: Dean and Sam were not having as much fun as me as they were busy fighting vamps *yawn* boring)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #70  
Don’t pray to Cas about random things  
(Examples bellow)  
(Hey Cas what colour should I wear today?)  
(Hey Cas why do you think Sam wears so much Plaid)  
(Hey Cas do you know what 67*4/(7+12) over 22-31*(-4*-56) is?)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #71  
Don’t Yell at Garth  
(It was one time OK)  
(He was so upset and guilty looking)  
(I got him apology ice-cream)  
(All is forgiven we are hanging out next Tuesday)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #72  
Don’t watch any movies Gabriel gives you  
(Really though I’m being serious this time)  
(I would rather have my eyes burned out by angel than see that again)  
(#Could not turn it off quick enough)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #73  
Don’t tell the Winchester they should make a how to survive knowing us pamphlet to give to new people  
(Dean laughed then pretty much almost cried)  
(Sam just looked very upset and disappointed with me)  
(I swear they are my parents sometimes… “(Y/n) I’m very disappointed in you”)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #74  
Don’t celebrate Castiel’s birthday on New Year’s Day  
(Actually do, he needs a birthday)  
(He spent the whole day telling us it wasn’t his birthday)  
(We just said “well it is now”)  
(We got him a chocolate cake)  
(He didn’t eat it but we sure enjoyed it)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #75  
Don’t write this list instead of research for a hunt  
(I was not very helpful that day)  
(Turns out I was leaning on the book with the information we needed in it)  
(I felt like they were going to ground me)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #76  
Don’t say “I could just kiss you” to Castiel  
(He helped me get back at Dean for something I have forgotten about now so I said that once we had got Dean)  
(He just looked really starteled and happy for some reason)  
(I explained it was and expression)  
(He said it was a stupid expression and walked off… weird)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #77  
Don’t Tell Dean you think Cas likes you  
(I have no clue why I thought this was a good idea)  
(He tried to set us up for ages)  
(I was just super embarrassed)  
(Because Cas couldn’t tell what he was doing and just thought he was acting weird)  
(But I knew and so did Sam (Who did not help at all! Come on) it was really awkward)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #78  
Don’t counter Dean setting you and Cas up by flirting with Dean  
(It has now come to my attention that Cas however unlikely may actually like me)  
(I probably hurt his felling’s)  
(But there is 0 chance of me telling him I like him so he will have to live)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #79  
Don’t play cards against Sam or Dean  
(They cheat sooo much)  
(And I can’t cheat, even if I try)  
(I gave up after 6 rounds, I should have admitted defeat sooner to be honest)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #80  
Don’t buy Dean a drum set  
(I didn’t know one person could make so much noise)  
(He kept me up all night)  
(He them mysteriously found his drums gone the next day)  
(“Why would I take them I gave them to you?”)  
(To this day he still blames Sam)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
PLEASE READ IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOLLOWS THIS MESSAGE -------: I am going to be making this part of a series the rest of the series will be stories with a rule as a prompt please comment which rules you would like turned into stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOLLOWS THIS MESSAGE -------: I am going to be making this part of a series the rest of the series will be stories with a rule as a prompt please comment which rules you would like turned into stories.


	5. rules 80-100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule 80-100 not much else to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated in a while I have been super busy but here it is the last of the rules! I'm now going to be writing the stories behind some of the rules and making this into a series. PLEASE COMMENT RULES TO MAKE INTO STORIES I would really like to see which ones you would like to be made into stories!

Rule #81  
Don’t take Kevin shopping with you  
(He switched between super happy and terrified like every 5 minutes)  
(Someone thought we were a couple… Now that would be weird)  
(He’s like my little brother gesh)  
(But any way I guess it was fun?)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #82  
Don’t play never have I ever with ANYONE  
(Dean is unbeatable he has done everything)  
(Bad memories I wish I could erase were made… *Shudder*)  
(Sam kind of sucked to be honest)  
(Cas had never heard of half the things and said, and I quote….actually I don’t remember I was to drunk but I’m sure It was funny)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #83  
Don’t Remind Dean or Sam of the time they met a suicidal Teddy bear  
(Apparently we have better things to do than mock people)  
(They might… I don’t)  
(God the uncomfortable looks were too much)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #84  
Don’t casually mention you have a dungeon  
(It’s hilarious the reactions you get when you say things like)  
(OOH! this plant will look nice in the Dungeon)  
(Anyone know how to get blood out of things there’s some bad stains in our dungeon)  
(I wonder if Crowley’s escaped the Dungeon yet)  
(When I said that last one Crowley appeared and said “yes I have” then left again)  
(Still haven’t found him)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #85  
Don’t ask people if they have lost the lucky rabbit foot every time they fall over  
(Cas was confused)  
(Dean laughed)  
(Sam wasn’t as happy apparently he never found his shoe...)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #86  
Don’t remind Dean OR Castiel of that one time Dean tried to get Cas to “Not die virgin”  
(Dean decided to try again much to Cas’s disappointment)  
(I think Castiel deliberately messed it up TBH)  
(He then swiftly left and now refuses to go to bars with us)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #87  
Don’t try and teach Cas to be fake FBI  
(I thought he would be useful on hunts  
(He pulled the badge out upside down)  
(And yelled a lot)  
(And kept forgetting the acronym: FBS, FNI ect ect)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #88  
Don’t remind Dean of the time he was ran over by a car  
(Or died in the shower)  
(Or died of bad food)  
(Or was squashed)  
(You know what just don’t bring that time up at all)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #89  
Don’t remind Dean of the time he said taking a left hand turn in to traffic was suicidal  
(God ghost sickness was hilarious)  
(He wouldn’t even carry a gun and kept screaming)  
(I had a lot of fun making him jump that day)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #90  
Don’t persuade everyone to call Dean Jenson and Sam Jared  
(God they freaked)  
(They were so mad at Balthazar)  
(Then they figured it out)  
(Then they were so mad at me… It was worth it)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #91  
Don’t talk about the whole Tv land incident  
(Sam still grimaces at every Herpes commercial)  
(You think it was bad for him! I had to play the random girl who is just there to look pretty in EVERYTHING)  
(The sick com was the worst though)  
(Uhhh I couldn’t look straight at Dean for the rest of the day)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #92  
Don’t mock them about the time cartoons were real  
(Hunteri Heroici? REALLY)  
(It was kind of cool though except the fact it pretty much made x’s fatal)  
(I’m just upset I didn’t meet any talking animals!)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #93  
Don’t take Dean larping with you and Charlie  
(He got way to into it)  
(He even got face paint and did a “War chant” apparently that’s what it was anyway)  
(He did although in true Dean style hook up by the end of the day…)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #94  
Don’t talk about the time Sam and Dean had retail jobs  
(You know that time the angels messed everything up, that doesn’t really narrow it down does it?)  
(Cas didn’t know this story so I told him the whole thing)  
(I just like watching Dean and Sam cringe in the background)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #95   
Don’t tell Cas he should dress more casual sometimes  
(It was just a random comment I didn’t expect him to do it)  
(I woke up to find Cas on the sofa in Jeans and what I suspect was one of Dean Tops)  
(He did look good though…)  
(You know what feel free to do this one)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #96  
Don’t laugh about the time fate was after Sam and Dean  
(But it was so funny)  
(I got glared at quite a bit because it was “Dangerous and they could have died)  
(Come one Dean you die like every other week it’s normal by now)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #97  
Don’t tell everyone the boys were almost beat up by Paris Hilton  
(Here are the many hilarious reactions I got)  
(Gabriel: No? I never did that?)  
(Kevin: Who? Sorry I have been in this same room for like a year now)  
(Charlie: Really? She’s hot)  
(Castiel: I’m sure who that is but whoever this Paris is was most likely beaten in the end)  
(Duh Cas otherwise how are Sam and Dean here now?)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #98  
Don’t talk to Becky… ever  
(I had the, err “Joy” of meeting her when we were talking to Chuck)  
(I think she is slightly crazy)  
(I still mock Sam about the time he married her though)  
(She still talks about it and is pretty sure Sam loves her)  
(I’m pretty sure he doesn’t…)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #99  
Don’t ask Castiel to fly you to a beach  
(I didn’t want to take a car and for some reason Dean was very against a plane)  
(I think I may of upset him by just using him)  
(So I invited him to join us)  
(He politely refused both things so we never got to go to that beach *sigh*)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #100  
Don’t wear only bright pink for a week  
(It was actually really fun seeing Dean Get slowly more and more annoyed)  
(Apparently hunters can’t be happy)  
(Cas however backed me up even if it was just because I promised not to annoy him for a week…)  
(I added a bow, heels and a sparkly handbag and they flipped)  
(Now I’m back in stupid plaid and black and grey it sucks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT RULES TO MAKE INTO STORIES I would really like to see which ones you would like to be made into stories!


	6. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note

I will not be making this a series unfortunately, however I will still take requests for rules made into chapters and will just add them on to this story so if you have any requests please comment the rule number (:


	7. Rules 77 and 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind rules 77 and 78, This was originally supposed to be funny but it sort of ended up sad somehow but it has a happy ending I guess.

REQUEST BY ANON: 77 and 78 in one chapter would be pretty funny.  
Rules 77 and 78:  
Rule #77  
Don’t Tell Dean you think Cas likes you  
(I have no clue why I thought this was a good idea)  
(He tried to set us up for ages)  
(I was just super embarrassed)  
(Because Cas couldn’t tell what he was doing and just thought he was acting weird)  
(But I knew and so did Sam (Who did not help at all! Come on) it was really awkward)  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Rule #78  
Don’t counter Dean setting you and Cas up by flirting with Dean  
(It has now come to my attention that Cas however unlikely may actually like me)  
(I probably hurt his felling’s)  
(But there is 0 chance of me telling him I like him so he will have to live)  
//////////////////////////////////////////

You could not stop thinking about Cas, the way he acted, the way he said stuff it was impossible to tell if he was just looking out for you or if he actually liked you. But recently you had been leaning towards the second. You decided to ask Dean however you really didn’t think the idea through well enough to realise it was a terrible one. “Hey Dean, can we talk for a minute?” you asked stepping into the room “Sure kiddo what’s up?” you looked down at your shoes trying to find the best wording for, I think an angel has a crush on me, but couldn’t come up with anything half decent so you went with “Cas had been acting weird around me lately, like the way someone would act if they, you know… Liked someone, you don’t think he could actually like me right?” Dean just stared at you in what you would describe as utter confusion. “Do I think Cas likes you?” he managed to say “I don’t know and I don’t care all I know is I you like him and he defiantly doesn’t not like you the hunter and the angel, amazing you to need to get together” now it was your turn to stare “No Dean this was not the point of this conversation” he ignored you and started leaving “DEAN” you warned to no avail, but he had already left. About two days later you Sam, Cas and Dean were sat in some random bar celebrating after another successful hunt. You weren’t quite sure how Cas had ended up here but you suspected it had something to do with Dean… the four of you had only been sat down for 10 minutes when Dean shouted over the music “Me and Sam are going to go check out those girls over there AREN’T WE SAM” with a look towards Sam that said agree or else. Sam in return gave him a confused look but saw him looking at you and Cas and his eyes lit up with realisation “Yeah, Yeah definitely” You decided the only way out of this was to flirt your way out “Aww don’t leave Dean you don’t need those girls you have me” Dean and Sam both practically chocked on their drinks, but obviously knew what you were doing. “Sorry (Y/n) you can stay here and keep Cas company” you looked over at Cas and saw he seemed almost upset “She doesn’t want to stay here with me let her go Dean” Great now you felt bad “Don’t worry Cas of course I want to stay here, barley ever get to spend time with you” he seemed less gloomy after your answer where as Dean looked as if he had won the lottery. “Come on then Sam” he said loudly but then added “Leave the lovebirds alone” you glared at him but he had already turned his back to you and left. As angry as you were with Dean you had to admit you had a nice time with Cas and the idea that he liked you was starting to solidify in your head…  
Although apparently this wasn’t enough for Dean as a week later he decided to announce “You two need a vacation” oh great here we go again you thought but before you could protest Cas spoke up “I do not sleep or eat anyway why would I need a vacation” Dean shook his head “Not for rest you and (Y/n) both need some time off from hunting” well same tactic as last time I guess “You’ll come to won’t you Dean” you said practically sounding cheesy “No why” now he’s playing dumb, great “Well you need some time off to and you at least at the beach you have a reason to wear less than four layers.” Before Dean could continue your game and make the situation worse Cas abruptly left with a flap of his wings. “(Y/N)! You hurt his feelings!” You did feel bad about Cas but mostly angry with Dean “OH! I hurt his feelings? You know if you had just left us alone this would have never happened!” You could tell Dean was starting to get angry now to “That’s the problem, you like him and he likes you but neither of you will do anything about it!” Now you were definitely mad at him “Oh what so you took it upon yourself to fix something that wasn’t broken. You know I like Cas but now he is mad at me and thinks I like you! That was a great plan Dean! I’m mad and Cas probably hates me” You said the last bit as practically a whisper, sadness now taking over your anger. You had a chance, there was a chance the angel actually liked you and you messed it up. God what you would do to un say what you had said. The room was tense with silence until the one voice you didn’t expect broke it “I..I don’t hate you (Y/n)” you turned to face Castiel who as now standing in the doorway “That’s… That’s good”   
No one spoke about that again for god knows how long, Dean left you alone form then on but for ages you still wondered whether Cas had heard what you said about liking him, and weather he liked you back. But for now you were friends you didn’t want to mess it up again and you didn’t need to, you were happy and so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first request from this story, it's really short less than a thousand words but I think it sums up the rules well and I hope you like it. Please leave any requests you have or other comments they will be appreciated.


	8. Rule 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind rule 95

REQUEST BY: Destiel10101w5w I would love to see rule 95.

Rule #95   
Don’t tell Cas he should dress more casual sometimes  
(It was just a random comment I didn’t expect him to do it)  
(I woke up to find Cas on the sofa in Jeans and what I suspect was one of Dean Tops)  
(He did look good though…)  
(You know what feel free to do this one)

It was one of those days you were actually happy you were friends with the Winchesters, Sam and Dean were drinking and Chatting, music was playing, even Cas wasn’t working… Although he didn’t look like it, he was sitting watching some random tv show, which sounds relaxing enough but he was still wearing a suit and that trench coat he always wore and always was not and exaggeration. You walked over and fell down next to Cas onto the sofa “So what are we watching?” he turned to you with a confused look “It seems to be about a man and his blue box it’s rather confusing really.” You laughed out loud “Doctor who, nice!” “Well whatever you’re watching it’s nice to see you relaxed for once” Cas smiled at you “I am new at it but it is nice to not be working on saving the world again, seems like we do that a lot” you laughed again, probably due to the alcohol in your system that was making you slightly over confident… “Do you want some tips on how to relax best?” by now you were both completely ignoring the Tv, “I guess you would know more about it than me” Cas replied now turning to face you “Great! Tip 1) no work related things around for example work phones or for you angel radio” Cas’s face fell at this “But what if something important happens “Ah-ah-ah I’m speaking, tip 2) Do something you like or enjoy. Tip number 3) Do it with people you like to spend time with and most importantly tip number 4) wear something comfortable, really Cas! You can’t wear the same clothes all the time!” He nodded as if your words were of upmost importance and said “Thank you (Y/n) I will take your advice in future” you stood up and bowed “My pleasure Cas, see you in the morning?” he seemed to calculates something in his head then replied “Yes I will still be here” smiling you replied “Great” you waved and left in the direction of your room.  
~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~  
“Mornin’ Dean” you said half asleep as you walked into the kitchen “Morning (Y/n) will you go find Cas for me want to talk with him?” you groaned but none the less replied “Yeah sure thing.” You left to search the bunker for Cas just hoping he had decided to stay like he had said he would. After searching several rooms you heard some noise coming from one of the spare rooms, knowing Sam was out and Dean was in the Kitchen you called out to Cas and walked in “Hey Cas Dean wants to…….. What on earth are you wearing?!” Cas turned round to face you letting you properly take in his appearance. He was wearing an old pair of Jeans and what you could only presume was one of Dean’s tops with a brown leather jacket over instead of the trench coat, he also appeared to be reading a book. “I believe you call them ‘casual clothes’” you shook your head “Yes Cas I know I meant why are you wearing them” now he was the one looking at you confused “I’m following your instructions, I find these clothes comfortable and I enjoy reading, I have no angel radio and I was just about to ask you to join me” Wow he really was too cute, he had followed your instructions practically word to word! Which also meant he liked spending time with you, well that was nice “I would love to really Cas but Dean said he wanted to speak with you in the kitchen, sorry” Cas stood up “Don’t be lets go find Dean.” As the two of you walked through the bunkers corridors you debated telling him he didn’t actually have to wear other clothes, on the one hand he probably didn’t want to as he never did on his own accord. However on the other hand… He looked good like wow Cas in Jeans is something I never knew I needed but wow I so did. You had had a crush on Cas for a while now but knew he was too far from human to even understand let alone match your feelings but maybe just maybe you were wrong, I mean if you could teach him how to chill maybe you could teach him how to love… Your thoughts were rudely cut off by Dean yelling “(Y/N) HAVE YOU FOUND CAS YET?” you yelled back slightly annoyed “COMING DEAN!” wow he was impatient today. You entered the kitchen only to have Dean yell again “(Y/n) why is Cas wearing my clothes!” you crossed your arms “Why do you assume it was me” he raised his eyebrows at you “Well, was it you?” great I can’t talk my way out of this one you thought “Yes… but why does it matter? I said maybe wearing other clothes would help him relax more and it worked besides you have plenty” Dean rolled his eyes “Fine whatever but he is not allowed any more he can get his own” you punched him in the shoulder lightly “Dean! He doesn’t have money!” However before Dean could speak up Cas did “Dean I am sorry for taking your clothes I simply wanted to take part in relaxing as you call it” Dean sat down at the table “Don’t worry Cas help yourself (Y/n)s right I have plenty, plus they suit you.” He said with a grin at the end. Cas thanked Deana and you all sat down and begun discussing the days plans when about 5 minutes later Sam returned from the supply run, “Hi guys what you, whoa what’s Cas wearing” you all laughed at his confused face before you broke through the noise with “Dean’s clothes” “Why?” came Sam’s still confused reply “I told him if he wanted to relax more he could try wearing not a suit and tie” Sam shrugged his shoulders “Well I guess that could work” By now Sam had joined you at the table sat opposite Cas who said “It did, thank you (Y/n)” you smiled “No need to thank me” “Oh and Cas” you added “Yes” he said “Feel free to borrow my beautiful clothes any time” Everyone laughed but strangely enough Cas never took you up on that offer although you took his and you both spent many a night after that on the sofa reading, and relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Destiel10101w5w for the request and if you have any requests please leave them in the comments it's appreciated.(:


	9. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note

I am sorry but this story will no longer be continuing, and I will not be taking more requests unfortunately I have a lot going on and am to busy to write. Apologise to Cas_Winchester and ReanlyGenesis as I wont be doing there requests and I said I would. Really sorry but hope you liked the story any way. (:


	10. Introduction

Hi guys!!   
So Castiels_wings has been kind enough to let me take over the story for her/him. I will take requests (because you guys are awesome and have amazing ideas) and I will try to post as frequently as I can. Thank you so much, and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. It might be tomorrow though, since I am extremely busy tonight. 

Love you guys and stay awesome!  
~ Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411


	11. Rules 34 & 76 part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK, IM SO SORRY. I said that I'd get this chapter up, but I have been insanely busy with school. Fortunately, one good thing did happen over this last week. So, I have liked this guy, let's call him John (as in John Doe lol) for about a year now, and he actually asked me out!!! ON VALENTINES DAY!!! I am so happy about it. So, don't give up, ladies! (and men too haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to split this request up into a few parts, and then I will work on other requests. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but I don't have a set date. If you guys have any requests for me, don't be afraid to put them in the comments below, as I will always get to them, no matter how long it takes, bc I love you guys, and stay awesome!

It would've been a perfect day to sleep in late, maybe wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs from downstairs. 

Although, it's never the case with these shits, is it?

Instead, I woke up to the sound of annoyed groans and the sound of table legs scratching against our hardwood floor. I sighed, obviously irritated, and made my way downstairs. As I entered the library, I finally realized what Sam was so annoyed about, and I visibly facepalmed. 

Dean bought a freakin' ping pong table. 

Dean had discussed buying the table when we first moved into the bunker, but that was almost 4 years ago. I didn't think he had remembered. But, here it was!  
"Dean?" I asked.  
"Yeah, (Y/N)?" He replied, turning to face me with a grin spread across his face.  
"Why is there a ping pong table in the library?" I questioned.  
"Because I bought it." He stated  
"I mean, that's blatantly obvious. But why?"   
"I was at the store."  
"Mh-hm."  
"And I saw it."   
"Go on."   
"And I may or may not have used your credit card to buy it.." He finished, looking down knowing full well that I would be pissed. And I was.   
"Dean Winchester! I did NOT buy you that ping pong table!" I shouted. I felt bad for yelling at him when he was so excited, but I was infuriated. I might have agreed if we had discussed it as adults and asked permission for my credit card, but he went and did it in secret.   
"Hear me out, ok?" He began, finally meeting my sharp gaze again. "I have wanted this thing since we got to the bunker, and I thought it could be fun, y'know? Just try it. Please?"   
I sighed. God, I couldn't stay mad at my brother. The funny thing is that everybody thinks that Sam has the best puppy dog eyes, but it's actually Dean. Sam had to learn it from somewhere, right?   
"Fine. Only one round..." I compromised, surrendering into his big, emerald green gaze. As I agreed, his face lit up in excitement. Dean was about to ask Sam if he wanted to play, but he walked out of the room, saying that he needed his coffee. 

\--------------------------  
A few hours later...  
\--------------------------

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean exclaimed, throwing the paddle onto the table in anger due to his 3rd loss, "What is the score?"  
I checked the score sheet and turned back to him. "It's 3-3." I announced, "Let's face it, we're just going to be stuck at a stalemate until we get at least one of the other guys in here."  
"Are you suggesting a tournament, (Y/N)?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in a grin.   
"Hell yeah, I am." I replied, a small smile making its way across my face.   
"Well, princess, your opinion sure changed about this whole ping pong thing." He teased, "I told you that it'd happen."  
"Oh shut up, Dean." I joked, "Let's get Sammy and Cas for this, huh?"  
"I'll get sasquatch and you're gonna get your little angel boyfriend." Dean had known about my crush on Cas for a few years now, and he relentlessly teased me about it, but at the same time he would try to hook one of us up with the other, like telling Cas to ask me out. I decided not to argue with him, since that's all we've done besides ping pong. I hadn't even changed out of my pajamas. I began to pray to Cas, "Hey Cas, we were wondering if you wanted to play ping pong with us, if you aren't busy of course. Dumbass #1 actually decided to buy that ping pong table that we talked about like 4 years ago." 

A few seconds later, I heard the familiar flutter of wings and I turned around to see the gorgeous, ocean eyes gazing at me.   
"I got your prayer, (Y/N), and fortunately I am not busy, so I would love to spend time with you and the boys." He said, a small smile spreading across his face. Dean soon walked back into the room with a tired looking Sam.   
A determined smirk spread across my face as I decided to speak. "Oh, it's on boys."


End file.
